As semiconductor devices changed from complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) to FinFET devices, shorts between the poly gate and source and drain contacts became more common and contribute to a decrease in yield of the FinFET devices. As FinFET devices continue to decrease in size, shorts have become even more common. These shorts have a direct effect on the yield of the semiconductor devices. Thus, fabrication of FinFET devices which improve yield is needed.